The Twelve
by ntd-eva00
Summary: Rated PG for violence. This is a big AU fic that has the characrters set in a spy thriller enviroment.
1. Prologue

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, the character, or much of anything really.   
  


This is a Alternate Universe fic., being one, the characters might be OOC, Ill do my best to keep them IC as much as possible. Instead of giving you a long description on how this world is different from the real EVA world, Ill let the story do that. Some things I can tell you are that there are no angels and everything exists as it would if the Second Impact never happened, hence no Tokyo 3. This is a prologue that leads into the real story involving most of the EVA cast. There will romance later in the story, but for now it's basically just action.   
  


Prologue to "The Twelve"   
  


A tall man in a business suit along with his four remaining body guards looked behind them as the helicopter they had just landed in exploded into a burning ball of metal.   
  


"Run!" screamed one of the now badly shaken soldiers. 

All five of the men did just that, they ran with everything they had into the tall dark warehouse. Once they were inside the men didn't stop running, they simply slowed down enough to turn the many corners in this maze of a building.   
  


"We have to reach the communications room!" the man in the suit yelled. "It's not too far ahead." Turning another corner the man stopped and spun around ordering two of the men to stand guard here and wait for whatever it was that was following them.   
  


"Yes sir." The two camouflaged figures said in unison to the command that was sure to cause their demise.   
  


The three remaining men continued running as the two soldiers they left behind cocked their rifles and took a knee in a defensive position behind a small overturned table one of the guards had found.   
  


"Something's coming . . . " the older of the two mercenaries whispered.   
  


Finding no comfort in his younger partner, who was now noticeably shaking, the man panicked and yelled the order, "Open fire!"   
  


The dark hallway was illuminated and filled with lead as the two men unloaded their cartridges into the hallway, firing blindly.   
  


"Grenade!" was the only thing the younger soldier heard before being deafened and blinded.   
  


The hallway filled with a blinding white light and a ear shattering boom as the modified flash bang grenade exploded.   
  


Both of the body guards were now combat ineffective, being permanently blind and deaf, however, this wasn't going to be enough for the assailant.   
  


The younger soldier had dropped his assault rifle and was on his knees holding his face, the older man was on his feet squinting, trying to get a view of what was attacking them. All he could make out was bright white. He stumbled back a bit when he felt a presence approach him. Having no time to react the man just stood there in a daze as a bullet entered his leg and the figure who shot him ran up, broke his arm and kicked his kneeling partner in the face in one move.   
  


Running through the dark hallway trying keep up with the man in the suit, one of the soldiers who was still alive tried to radio in to check up on the two men they had left. When no response came back they all stopped and began trying to radio again.   
  


A single slug passed through the body guard's hand, through the radio handset and into the man's chest knocking him onto the ground.   
  


"Move!" the only guard left yelled frantically as he fired off rounds towards the dark figure.   
  


Bullets barely missed the unknown assassin as she jumped behind a crate and began to return fire. Changing magazines she cursed at the delay this was causing. The black clothed girl raised from her position and fired off a few more rounds toward the corner where the soldier and hopefully the man in the suit were.   
  


"Damnit!" the now injured mercenary screamed as a hot metal round entered his knee. "I'm hit he yelled as he turned around to see the man he was protecting grab a single grenade off of the soldier's vest and punch him in the face. Shocked and in pain he stumbled backward into the line of fire. His eyes grey wide as he took two more rounds and fell to the floor.   
  


The operative got to her feet, pistol still trained on the corner where she had just downed what she thought to be the mans last body guard. She warily began to approach the adjoining hallway as a gloved hand gripping a pistol came around the corner and blindly fired two wild shots in her direction.   
  


Hearing the fast paced foot steps of the suited man the operator turned the corner just in time to see a small circular object rolling toward her. Seeing the grenade the agent gasped and turned around to try to avoid the blast and was thrown by the force of the explosion around the corner and into the wall. Regaining her composer she checked herself for wet spots, running her hands along her back she was shocked and horrified to find several pieces of jagged metal stuck in her back. In a panic she felt under her armor to make sure the ballistic vest had done its job.   
  


"Continue moving." A emotionless voice came over her headset.   
  


"Yeah, yeah I know." The field op. complained as she got to her feet and continued sprinting down the hallway.   
  


"He has locked himself inside a room and has began to transmit the dataI can't stop him." The voice over the headset said.   
  


Arriving at the room, she raised her weapon to the doorknob and fired, blowing off the lock. Kicking down the door she aimed at the man's head and pulled the trigger.   
  


Realizing she was out of ammunition he turned around and fired twice, hitting her once in the shoulder. The force of the slug turned her clockwise bringing her left arm and the pistol she had pulled from her belt in line with the mans head. She fired, killing him and destroying the computer monitor he was sitting in front of.   
  


"Well?" the now injured and bleeding operative said to the slightly shorter agent that had just appeared behind her without turning around.   
  


Pressing a device on her ear the shorter girl signaled H.Q.   
  


"Yes." Came a voice in the girls ear.   
  


"Mission failed." She calmly said.   
  


"Understood." The voice came back.   
  


"I see." The injured agent said with noticeable disappointment in her voice. "There will be hell to pay for this."   
  


"Yes." The smaller girl blankly answered while reaching for a compartment on the back of her vest. Retrieving a small, cylinder shaped object she set it for one minute then tossed it into the room. After removing her own equipment she held out her arms as her partner began to take off her load bearing vest and armor. Throwing all of the equipment into the room she closed the door and looked at her partner who was bleeding from the shoulder.   
  


"We need to move." The inured girl said cradling her injured arm.   
  


"Yes." The shorter agent said as they both began walking away.   
  


Both operatives could feel the heat as the fire-bomb exploded incinerating everything in that room. The computer, the weapons and the man were all now dust.   
  


"Are we clear?" the pilot of the black hawk helicopter yelled through his microphone. 

"Good to go!" one of the agents said giving him the thumbs up while strapping herself in. Taking off her goggles and face covering hood revealing her auburn hair the girl said "I trust your mission was a success Rei."   
  


"Yes, the gas leak is set." The crimson eyed girl said as the building exploded with a blinding explosion and a shockwave that shook the helicopter.   
  


"Some gas leak." The young red haired agent said grinning.   
  


The blinking transmission light caught both of the girl's attention as Rei flipped a switch on the radio so both agents could hear in their headsets.   
  


"How much did they get?" asked one of the female agents.   
  


"Everything." The voice on the radio came back. "Their next target will be Shinji."   
  


Both girls looked at each other for a moment before a female voice came through their headsets.   
  


"Agents Rei and Asuka you leave for Tokyo, Japan in two hours."   
  



	2. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER* I still own nothing, especially not Evangelion.   
  
  
  


The Twelve   
  
  
  


Chapter 1   
  
  
  


It was a bright sunny day on the busy city streets of Tokyo. The metallic city glistened in the light given off by the bright orb overhead. Cars zoomed by as pedestrians hurriedly walked down the concrete sidewalk trying to get to wherever their destinations were.   
  


Shinji Ikari had no immediate destination. He has just gotten off from school and was at a small magazine stand looking over one of the periodicals when he noticed a pale white, blue haired, amazingly beautiful girl quietly reading a newspaper beside him.   
  


Now aware that she was being watching the girl turned her head to face Shinji and simply said "Hi."   
  


The young boy was shocked that a girl this beautiful would even speak to him, however he quickly regained his composer and said with a small smile "I'm Ikari, Shinji."   
  


"Nice to meet you." The timid looking girl said.   
  


"Some accident huh?"   
  


"What?" Rei asked with a bewildered look on her face.   
  


"The factory explosion." Shinji said pointing to the front page of the newspaper Rei had supposedly been reading.   
  


"Yes." Was all she answered.   
  


Getting the strong feeling she either didn't want to talk or didn't like him Shinji decided to make his exit. "I think Ill be going now, it was nice to meet you . . . uh I didn't get your name . . . "   
  


Rei wasn't paying attention to what the young boy was saying because something else had caught her attention. Something glistening inside of a window in a building above the city streets. She dropped her newspaper when she realized what it was.   
  


Shinji politely bent down to pick up the paper but as he did the blue haired girl shoved him down behind a parked car.   
  


The first shot missed Shinji's head by only inches. The sniper then switched his weapon to full automatic filling the air with lead and riddling the side of the car with bullets.   
  


The young boy was in the fetal position on the pavement covering his ears yelling in fear of his life as metal sprayed all around him. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see the rather shy looking girl on her feet, alert, in a couched position behind the front part of the car. He was even more shocked when she raised her skirt a little to reveal a hidden holster and small 9 mm. Pistol.   
  


"Who are you!?" Shinji screamed still covering his ears.   
  


Rei just blankly looked at him and said "Stay down." Ignoring her own advice she raised from her position to fire off a few rounds in the direction of the enemy sniper before the ever increasing fire power forced her to retreat back behind the car.   
  


A police officer who heard the screaming and gun shots came running around the corner behind and to the right of Rei's position gun drawn and looking for action.   
  


Seeing that the cop was about to shoot at her Rei fired in his direction immediately sending him back around the corner. Retrieving a small headset from her pocket she placed it on her head and brought the movable microphone just to the side of her mouth. Pressing a small button on the set she spoke amazingly calmly. "We have police advancing this way, behind my position.   
  


"I'll see what I can do." A female voice cam back. The operative on the roof of a small building raised her extremely large caliber rifle with her good arm and locating the police, fired several times in their direction placing basket ball sized holes in the concrete and exploding one car that took a shot to the gasoline tank. 

"Holy shit she's using .50 caliber rounds, run!" one of the street cops yelled to his partner that had been thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion.   
  


"You're all clear." Asuka said with a smirk as she brought her rifle back around to face the building she suspected the enemy sniper to be hiding in. "Damn this thing kicks, even with the stabilizers." She complained to herself rubbing her sore shoulder.   
  


Turning to Shinji the operative on the ground quietly said "This car is about to explode, we need to move.   
  


"O..Okay." Shinji said still in a ball on the ground.   
  


"Can you see him?" Rei radioed to her partner trying to peep above bullet-riddled hood.   
  


"I can see his muzzle flashes but he's still hidden behind a wall. I don't have a shot. I"ll lay down cover fire the best I can." Chambering another round she complained about how slow and heavy her extremely powerful sniper rifle was.   
  


Breathing calmly the enemy sniper, dressed all in black fed another belt of ammunition into his weapon and prepared to unleash another rain of bullets. Smiling as he saw a small part of Rei's head exposed in the blown out windows of the ruined car. Switching from automatic to single to get a better shot he squeezed the trigger just as a well placed .50 caliber round exploded some the brick making up the window he was aiming from sending dust and debris everywhere. His shot went wild and the sniper cursed as Rei and Shinji used this brief moment to escape from the bullet ridden car.   
  


"Keep moving." Rei yelled from behind Shinji as they ran in a couched position behind a line of cars using the vehicles metal plating as a shield. "Wait here." she instructed looking at a building that was just out of their reach due to the side walk they would have to cross in order to get into.   
  


"We need more cover fire in order to move into the building."   
  


When no response came Rei turned to Shinji and said somewhat coldly "Either her radio's off, or she's dead. We must remain here."   
  


Asuka had turned her radio off and was stealthily making her way toward the room that held the enemy agent. "Third window up, fourth to the right." she said to herself trying to remember what room the assassin was hiding in. "This better be it." the red haired girl said raising the submachine gun she had brought along as a secondary. Asuka peeked into the doorway of the room to see a large man firing a rifle in rapid succession on the streets below. "Hey!" she yelled raising her weapon.   
  


In reflex the man turned his head to see who it was, realizing it was a counter agent he tried to bring the long barrel of his weapon around in line with the girl, however Asuka was too fast for him and put him down with a few short bursts from her MP5.   
  


Flipping the switch on her radio back to the "on" position she communicated to her partner that was still couched behind a car that everything was all clear. Breathing a sigh of relief Asuka activated the firebomb she had just retrieved and tossed it into the room containing the dead sniper.   
  


Rei nervously stood up looking around to see that the street was empty except for a few injured people that had been hit in the crossfire.   
  


"L..Look at that." the young boy said pointing to a large black truck that had just pulled up on the other side of the street with SWAT painted in white letters on the side.   
  


"We have a problem." the pretty, blue haired girl said quickly crouching and grabbing Shinji pulling him back down behind the car.   
  


Hearing the large engine of the truck, Asuka ran into the room beside the one she had just incinerated. From her window position the agent could see Rei and Shinji as well as the six SWAT team officers that had filed out of the truck and were now hugging the walls making their way to the entrance of the building she was in.   
  


"Guess I'll have to send you guys home too." Asuka said bringing her weapons out the window and firing a few well placed shots that landed near the feet of the highly trained team. On trained reflex the operators all dropped to one knee except for the leader who as soon as he heard the shots brought his weapon up and returned fire bring slugs close enough to Asuka head to force her to step back to keep from being hit.   
  


"Damn these guys are good." she said breathing heavily as she stepped back and ran out of the room. 

Rei peeped around the trunk of the car and watched as the other five members were ordered into the building while the leader maintained his position training his gun on the window.   
  


"Look over there." Shinji said tugging on the young girls sleeve.   
  


"What is it?" she said turning her head to see exactly what Shinji was talking about.   
  


Another black truck had pulled up further down the street. She watched as the first member of the second SWAT team rounded the back of the truck and immediately dropped to one knee raising his weapon in her direction.   
  


"We've been spotted." Rei said turning to Shinji. "We need to move." Throwing her only pistol under the car before getting herself and Shinji up and running along the sidewalk and around the corner.   
  


"Stop!" the leader of the first team yelled from his position.   
  


Ignoring the command Rei continued running, hoping he wouldn't fire on the unarmed children.   
  


Turning a corner of the block they were on Rei and Shinji both saw the two SWAT officers that had been dispatched to find them.   
  


"Down on the ground!" the officers screamed walking slowly toward them, weapons drawn. "Get on the ground now!"   
  


"Do as they say." Rei said without turning her gaze from the approaching operatives.   
  


Rei placed her hands behind her head and Shinji followed, she had been trained for situations like this but the SWAT operators knew not to get too close until the suspects were on the ground, they stopped just of her attack range.   
  


Finding no attack plan she gave up and lied flat on her stomach with her hands behind her head, Shinji did the same.   
  


"I'll have to do this quick." the black clad figure on top of the roof viewing the scene below said as she chambered a round in her pistol and prepared to attack. "Looks like you're the lucky one." the figure whispered to herself pointing her weapon at the mans chest who was standing closer to the building.   
  


Firing once, hitting the operator square in the chest she turned to fire on his partner, however he was too quick and immediately returned fire putting Asuka back behind the roof to keep from getting hit.   
  


The man who had taken the slug stumbled and gave Rei the opening she was looking for. Off balancing himself he stepped forward as Rei grabbed his leg and knocked him to the ground. Reaching for his pistol she beat him unconscience.   
  


Seeing his partner was down the man reared his gun around, it was too late however, Rei fired at point blank range into the mans chest.   
  


"You can get up now." the azure haired girl quietly said dusting off her badly soiled school uniform.   
  


Shinji who was still on the ground looked up to the unemotional looking girl who was now standing in front of him. Getting to his feet Shinji frantically said "Yo..You just shot two police officers."   
  


"Shot, but not killed." a voice from behind him said.   
  


Shinji turned to see a dark figure that had just appeared behind him. The figure walking over to the downed man, ran her hands over his body armor. "This vest would stop anything short of a M-16."   
  


"We need to go." Rei quietly said staring blankly at the two men.   
  


"Extraction needed." the black clothed operative said into her microphone.   
  


No longer than two minutes later a black van came barreling down the street coming to a screeching halt in front of them.   
  


Rei threw open the metal sliding door and entered the van first.   
  


"Get in." the figure said in a demanding voice.   
  


"I'm not going anywhere with you people!" Shinji weakly said trying to sound more powerful than he was.   
  


"Just get in the damn van." the operative yelled shoving the poor boy in the vehicle before entering herself.   
  


"Where are we going?" Shinji asked the crimson eyed girl who was sitting on the opposite side.   
  


"Shut up!" the figure yelled.   
  


"Why are you treating him like a prisoner?"   
  


"He might as well be until he completes training."   
  


Training...what is she talking about Shinji thought to himself but dared not ask because the operator had just chambered another round.   
  


To Shinji she was extremely menacing. She was clothed from head to toe in black. Her face was covered by what looked like night vision goggles. Covering her upper torso was tight fitting body armor that allowed her to move freely while still protecting her from small arms fire and shrapnel. Strapped to the armor was a load bearing vest with eight hand gun ammunition pouches. On her left leg she kept more ammo pouches and had her submachine gun strapped to the side of her thigh, on her right side she kept a hip holster that was empty because she was aiming the pistol that belonged there at his head. "What are you staring at?!"   
  


Without saying a word he looked away.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


"Messy, very messy." Misato Katsuragi, head operative handler at Nerv said eyeing the two agents who were sitting in wooden chairs in front of her. "Asuka, not only did you forget how many rounds were in your weapon, you got shot because of it. Not to mention turning a city block into a war zone."   
  


"That block was a war zone the second that sniper opened fire on Ikari, besides I don't think I did that bad for my first mission. And what about Miss. Perfect here?"   
  


"What about her?" Misato yelled, enraged that the teenage girl was trying to change the subject. "We'll discuss this in private later, bring Ikari in here. Asuka he hasn't seen your face yet, avoid seeing him until he finishes basic."   
  


"Are you so sure he'll go?"   
  


"He has no choice." the Major replied. With that the auburn haired girl stormed out of the room.   
  


Shinji was brought blindfolded and handcuffed into the small debriefing room.   
  


"Who are you people?" Shinji screamed as he removed he blindfold.   
  


"We are special detachment Nerv under direct control of the Japanese government and the American CIA specially created to combat a enemy known only as The Twelve. I can't tell you anymore until you finish training."   
  
  
  


"Training? What are you talking about?" the boy quickly asked.   
  


"Field agent training." the Major explained. "Shinji because of recent events you are a target now, if you go back out there I cant promise that you will survive the week.   
  


"What the hell did I do? Shinji frantically cried.   
  


"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you anymore."   
  


"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers." the young boy 

demanded.   
  


"Fine." the dark haired woman said losing her patience. "Take this." she said handing him a hand gun. "Good luck kid." Misato said as she began to walk out of the room. `   
  


"Wait! You mean if I don't join you're going to send me out there to get killed?"   
  


"Im sorry, there's no other way." 

Feeling he had no other option Shinji reluctantly cried "I...I'll do it, but you have to promise me some answers when I get back."   
  


"Fair enough." Misato said with a small smile. "Follow me."   
  


The two left the room and the blue haired girl who had been reading a small red book the entire time and walked silently through the brightly lit hallway. Following her out of the building and into the night air Shinji saw the large grey bus that would take him to his destination.   
  


Shinji took the first step on the bus and turned as he felt Misato place a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
  


"See you in six months Shinji."   
  


"Six months?!" Shinji exclaimed.   
  


"Yes, Shinji, how many languages can you speak now?" Misato asked with a small laugh.   
  


"Only Japanese, why?"   
  


"By the time you come back you'll be able to speak at least two fluently, and hold small conversation in four. Not to mention all the weapons and combat training you will receive."   
  


Wide eyed Shinji turned and walking onto the bus and took his seat. "I wonder where we are going." Shinji thought to himself. "I cant see anything." Shinji said to himself as he stared sleepily out of the bus window as it began to move. Trying to contemplate his situation Shinji dozed off.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


"Hey kid, wake up, we're almost there." the bus driver yelled.   
  


Shinji opened his eyes just as the bus was coming up to the gate of the some unknown facility. Seeing two armed American soldiers saluting the bas as it passed Shinji began to wonder just how long he had been asleep.   
  


The bus pulled to a stop in front of a large building. Shinji quickly stood up and made his way off the bus to come face to face with the man who be in charge of him for the next six months.   
  


He was a tall Caucasian man in his early fifties dressed in camouflage wearing a army green cowboy hate with gold trim. "I am Staff Sergeant Harris with the United States Army Special Forces." the man said in a booming voice.   
  


"Y...you speak Japanese." the young boy meekly said.   
  


"Apparently so." the soldier answered shortly.   
  


Shinji had heard his friend Kensuke talk about these special American soldiers who trained others countries' armies how to fight. "G...Green Beret?" Shinji managed.   
  


"That's right."   
  


"Where are we?" Shinji said taking a short look around.   
  


The man smiled for a brief second and then answered "Welcome to Hell, abandon all hope kid, cos for the next few months, your ass is mine." 

  
  
  
  


I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope now you're getting some idea what the story is about. I haven't decided if Im going to talk about Shinji's training. Oh and if anyone knows the real name for the Japanese SWAT team please let me know. If you have any expertise in such a field, pleas let me know if I messed up and tactics or weapons the teams used. Thanks for your help. Please R&R!!! 


End file.
